Tale of the Dragonfire: An Oblivion Novelization
by Phoenixxfighter
Summary: Banished from Morrowind, a Breton finds himself locked away in the Imperial City's prison for what was going to be the rest of his life. When a mix up lands an Imperial in his cell, new events unfold, wrapping both of them up in the Tale of the Dragonfire
1. Prologue

Edward Morrow looked down at his hands as he sat in the cold, damp, smooth stone prison cell. A puddle nearby the window showing his reflection; he appeared over thirty, his light brown hair peppered with grey strands, pulled back in a pony tail, and his once normal complexion was now very pale, due to his time in the prison. Ever since the guards had the mages put those runes on his wrist irons, he couldn't get off one spell without feeling that horrible burning in his arms. Apparently the stupid things had a fire enchantment, triggered by the flow of magika. The strangest thing about them was that he felt a constant pull, not quite physical, but something he couldn't describe, something that made his memory almost foggy over the years he'd been in the Imperial City's prison, listening to Valen Dreth's constant ranting. By the god's he'd give anything to make him shut up. Edward looked from his hands to the old table and stool standing by the wall, in the pitcher on the table was a pint or so of old stale water the guards had given him roughly four days ago, on the floor was the chipped tan cup he'd gotten when he first came to the prison.

Edward could only remember a few details about why he was there in the first place. Back in Morrowind, he'd taken up residence in Vivic, it was nice enough, though he'd always thought the shop keepers charged a bit too much. He remembered a wood elf being chased by someone in armor, never having been close enough to Vivic's palace, he'd never seen an Ordinator, so acting on instinct, he did something-unable to remember just exactly what he'd done, due to the years of being in the prison-but he did remember the feeling of magika discharging in his hands, and the sight of the Ordinator flailing in the water below, sinking due to the armors weight. The judgment of Vivic was swift and harsh, sentencing him to be banished from the continent of Morrowind, and requesting further punishment in his homeland by Uriel Septim.

Unfortunately, Septim approved.

Edward was torn from his thoughts by the sudden sound of the iron cell door clanging against the wall as it opened. A young Imperial was being thrown in, struggling against the guard until his face hit the floor of the cell. Pined by the now irked guard.

Now was his chance, Edward jumped from the corner of the cell, and flew past the guard and the small Imperial, in only a few steps he was across the hall, standing at Valen's cell, before the arrogant Dunmer knew what hit him, Edward threw a punch between the cell bars, luckily enough for him, Valen was within reach, landing the punch square across his jaw. Edward wanted to be sure the bastard wouldn't be saying anything for a few weeks, though with his luck he'd be hearing his nonsense in a few days. Turning on his heels, a few slow steps took him back into his cell, where the Imperial sat at the guard's feet, nursing a few small scrapes a bruises.

"What the Hell are you doing Breton!?" The guard gave a hard stare at Edward, who only glanced back and sat on the stool casually.

"Had I broken out I wouldn't be free for long, and that was far more satisfying then a few breathes of fresh air." Edward spoke in a sarcastic tone, full of satisfaction.

The guard merely grunted and spat on the wall as he walked out and locked the door behind him, the sounds of his footsteps growing more and more distant till the quiet creek of the wooden door signaled his exit. Edward sat and looked at the Imperial, his dusty grey hair made him look several years older then he must've been, his eyes were silver, and his medium sized frame showed vaguely against the baggy, sack cloth clothing. Edward's eyes traveled to the Imperial's wrist irons, which showed no runes.

"Not much of one for magic, eh Imperial?" Edward's eyebrow raised as he smirked slightly.

The Imperial looked up with a cold look at Edward, "What? So you think Imperials can't use magic or something Breton?"

"No, I just see that your wrist irons aren't covered in these damned runes." Edward held up his hands to show the Imperial his wrist irons.

The Imperial looked at the irons and almost instantly his eyes widened in slight awe, "Those are Ayleid runes, used to suppress memories and punish magika use…"

Edward's eye twitched as he took on a far away look and muttered the words, "Memory sepressent?…" He walked slowly, tittering slightly on each step as he walked to the cell door and held onto the door's bars, "They… _suppressed _… my … memories?" his hands shaking the door as he spoke each word slowly. The Imperial stood up and looked at Edward, "Really, it's a-"

Edward spun around and nearly shouted at him, "That should be illegal! It's like harassment of your mind!" Edward stormed over and sat down on the pitiful excuse of a cot the cell offered, putting his head in his hands. "What's your name kid?" Edward's voice was slow and rough, like he'd been whipped.

"Saronim, and you?…" Saronim sat on the old stool across from Edward.

"Call me Morrow…" Edward kept his head in his hands, "Will it be permanent?… the memory suppressant I mean…"

Saronim muttered under his breath, "_I wish_…" He then cleared his throat, "Fortunately for _you_, no, the effects will take as long to ware off as it took to set in."

Smiling momentarily at the thought of him regaining his free use of magika, he still glared at Saronim through his fingers. Without giving Saronim another look, he laid down on the cot and faced the wall. "Also fortunately for me, I've got the only cot in the cell, good luck getting comfortable on the stone floor." And without another word, he drifted off to sleep.

Saronim sat in the corner by the window and thought about the past few hours, he was a stowaway from a ship bound from Morrowind, he'd been caught as he was trying to leave the ship, getting chased by the captain of the Northern Serpent down the pier, and straight to the Imperial watch's guards.

Then he was dragged with barely a hearing into the cold, damp Imperial Prison, and thrown into a cell, with a Breton _mage_ of all things; _lucky him._

_He'd gotten his taste of mages in Hammerfell, they'd tamper with minds and taint spirits. They weren't anything he wanted to be associated with. Spare Healers, they knew the only magic worth knowing, and telling by Morrow's personality, it was a safe bet he wasn't one, or at least not a good one._


	2. Tutorial 1: Rats

"Alchemy huh?" Edward took another bite of the stale loaf of bread they'd been given for their second of two meals. He was a little surprised that after only a few days, he was talking to Saronim on a mutual, almost _friendly_ level.

"Yup, you give me just about anything, and I can mix up something that'll make ya feel like a million septims." Saronim gave a childish smile as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him.

"So basically, you're a mage that uses plants…" Edward tilted his head at Saronim as he spoke.

Saronim gave a taken back look at Edward, "No, not at all!" His hand waved in front of him like he was stopping something. "I use natural things, I don't use incantations, and fancy lights to take something down."

"It provides miracles, until I'm proven wrong, it's liquid magic." Edward took another piece of bread and popped it in his mouth, smiling slightly.

Saronim sighed and took a drink of water, swallowing quickly to ensure the taste wouldn't stay with him too long.

Without warning, a woman's voice echoed through the dungeon. "What're these prisoners doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits." Edward and Saronim froze and looked up, seeing two guards and an elegantly dressed man.

The male guard to the side turned to the woman, "An unusual mix up at the watch… I…"

"Never mind, get that cell open." Saronim stood up and kicked his part of the meal under the table as Edward got up and took a few steps toward the cell door.

The woman looked at Edward, "Stand back prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!" Edward stepped back from the cell door and stood near the window within a few steps.

The man looked at Saronim, "You, prisoner, stand over there by the window and you won't get hurt." Saronim quickly stood next to Edward, as the male guard walked into the cell and pointed at both of them.

"Stay put prisoners." The woman walked in and headed toward the cot while speaking to a third guard that had walked up behind them, "Good, let's go, we're not out of this yet."

The elderly man followed after the woman, and stopped mid-stride as his eyes came upon Edward. "You…" "_Me_.." Edward muttered slightly under his breath.

"I've seen you…" The man started walking toward Edward.

"Let me see your face… you are the one from my dreams…" The man took on a solemn expression as he looked away, "Then the stars were right…. This is the day…" The man steeled himself, and showed determination, "Gods give me strength."

Edward just looked at the man, silently, a feeling of rage deep down.

Saronim took a small step closer, "What's going on?"

The man gave Saronim a dignified look, "Assassins have attacked my sons and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape rout. By chance the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

Saronim looked at the man with curiosity, "Who are you?"

"I am your emperor Uriel Septim, by the grace of the gods I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel. And you too, shall serve her in your own way."

Edward looked at Uriel coldly, "Why am _I_ in jail, _Emperor_?"

Uriel looked from Saronim to Edward, "Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done… It does not matter. _That is not what you shall be remembered for."_

_Edward looked away from Uriel and muttered audibly, "I go my own way…"_

_Saronim glanced at Edward and back at Uriel, "What should I do?"_

_Uriel gave Saronim a calm expression, "You will find your own path… Take care, there will be blood and death before the end…"_

_The female guard near the cot turned to Uriel, "Please Sire, we must keep moving…" She pressed a block in the wall, Edward's eyes widened as he watched the cot sink into the floor and the stone wall behind it turn like a doorway, revealing a dark, dusty tunnel._

_Edward muttered to Saronim, "Why didn't I think to look for that?"_

_The woman started down the tunnel almost before the cot was completely down, calling behind her, "Better not close this one, there's no way to open it from the other side."_

_As Saronim and Edward watched the male guard follow after Uriel, the third and final guard walked in and started toward the tunnel, stepping onto the cot and glancing back at both of them, "Looks like this is your lucky day prisoners, just stay out of our way." After which Saronim and Edward looked at each other and started walking down the tunnel after them._

_Edward could barely contain his excitement, after four and a half years of imprisonment, he would finally be free, and maybe he could get that damned emperor to get these horrible wrist irons off. Saronim on the other hand was interested in the tunnel they were in at the moment, he felt along the rough surface of the rock, it had been dug out with picks, probably taking a few weeks to finish this small section, leading to what looked like an old Aylied passageway, taking gods know how long to complete. As they made the first turn, making a right, Saronim nearly bumped into the third guard, his dark, skin making him instantly clarified as a distinguished Redguard, "Keep quiet and stay out of the way." Saronim nodded and backed away, sticking closer to Edward, as they turned around and down a small staircase._

_The six of them went through an old arched tunnel and made another right coming to a room with light pouring from the open grating high above, illuminating the broken and uprooted stone tiles in the floor. Without warning the sound of steel sliding against steel came from up front, as the female guard unsheathed her katana and signaled the others to do the same, "Close up left, protect the emperor!" _

_Instantly, three masked figures jumped from the shadows along an upper ledge, landing in the light, their red robes, easily visible, and dark gleaming armor shining in the light as each raised their fists, sickly looking maces forming in their hands. Edward ran past everyone and landed a hard punch to the face of the first figure, letting out a cry. He pulled back his fist, knuckles bleeding from hitting the dark armored mask. The figure, raising his mace to deliver a death blow to the foolish Breton , began to come down, as the hand of the female guard jerked Edward out of range, but was not able to keep herself from it. The blow landed with a sickening crunch, as the woman's body fell limp, her helmet dented greatly as blood gushed from underneath the hammered steel. Saronim crouched behind the pillars to the right, as the gruesome scene unfolded. Accompanied shortly by Edward, nursing his bloodied hand._

_The figure looked down at the dead body and back up at everyone as the other two started advancing slowly, in a deep distorted voice he muttered, "Dawn… is…. Breaking…" _

_The two guards that were left, shouted out in rage as they rushed at the three assassins, taking them down with ease that could only be achieved by true masters of the blade. With each stroke of their katanas, the assassins fell like flies, upon hitting the floor, each of their armor evaporated like smoke around them, revealing worn red robes and faces._

_Saronim looked up at Uriel in the darkness, able to see him hiding his face from the woman's body, the red guard stepped toward him, breathing heavily._

"_Are you alright Sire? We're clear for now…" Uriel uncovered his face but didn't look in the direction of the dead body._

"_Captain Renault?…" Uriel's face showed pain as he asked the question._

"… _She's dead… I'm sorry Sire, but we have to keep moving…" the Redguard's solemn expression remained as he made his way down the stairs and toward a door, allowing Uriel to get in front of him. _

_Saronim and Edward started down the stairs, Saronim stopping at Renault's body and picking up her katana respectfully. Edward stopping at one of the assassins bodies, and picking up a small potion, tied to their belt. _

"_They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades…" The paler guard commented almost to himself as he looked at the dead and slashed body of the first assassin, crimson ribbons streaming from his mouth. He then turned toward the door and said over his shoulder, "I'll take point, let's move."_

_Before the emperor could start walking to the door, Edward grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving. "Get these damn things off my wrists."_

_The emperor turned to him, holding up his hand toward the Redguard who was advancing toward Edward and held his wrist irons. "Here we must part, but we will meet again before the end, I'm sure of it." He then slid the rune covered wrist irons off his hands, in one fluid motion, almost instantly, Edward could feel a release, the free flow of magika pulsing through his veins without any feeling of a pull, and suddenly his mind became clear, but there were still parts missing, though if what Saronim said was correct, he'd gain it all back in time._

_Saronim came up from behind Edward and looked at the wrist irons in the emperors hands, a dull almost unnoticeable glow growing then fading. The emperor dropped them, the two large thick rings, falling apart like sand, before they hit the floor._

_The Redguard interrupted the revelation and retorted, "Stay here prisoners, don't try to follow us." _

_The moment they left, Edward walked over to one of the assassins and began removing his robe._

"_What're you doing!?" Saronim's eyes widened as Edward starting putting it on, leaving the sack cloth clothing on the floor._

"_Hey, he's not using it, and I feel more comfortable, everyone wins." Edward didn't look up as he put the tight fitting gloves on, taking time to rip off the thumb and middle finger._

_Saronim stood shaking his head and looking at the floor, "Do you have any idea what those robes stand for?"_

"_Most likely some sort of cult or something like that, the other clothing was meant for weak, pitiful, lonely, prisoners, destined to rot away under the surface like the undead." Edward finished his response by picking up Renault's secondary weapon, a steel short sword, and fastened it to the belt of the robe. Saronim only sighed and looked at what he himself was wearing at the moment._

_From behind, the sound of stone crumbling, and old mortar breaking away, came two rats, one scuttling toward Saronim as he turned around and swung his blade low and wide, going half way through he rat's neck, spurting blood as the arteries severed. The second rat, lunged at Edward, but in midair, Edward snapped his fingers, using his thumb and middle finger, suddenly the rat let out a small cry as it seamed to jump in the air, making it fall at his feet, sporadically moving its legs and tail, as small arches of lighting went across it's body, smoke rising as it began to char. After a few seconds, as the rat's body quit moving, Edward reached down and poked it carefully, making sure not to be shocked. He then, picked it up and took a large bight out of it's leg, leaving Saronim in a state of disgust. _

_Saronim turned from Edward and looked into the opening the rat's came from, calling over his shoulder, "Where do you think it leads?"_

_Edward swallowed the first bite of meat he'd had in years and wiped his mouth, "Probably a way out of here, let's go."_

_Saronim stepped over the old heavy bricks and went into the opening, Edward following behind. As they got further into the room, they realized they were in an old cave, separate from the Aylied section they came from. The room was dark, save two small areas of light, where openings in the ceiling allowed it to pour in, to the left, Saronim found a skeleton, but next to it were two old and worn out, rough leather boots, he quickly put them on and searched for anything else he could use, but to no avail, the rough leather cuirass being too small for him, and not something he'd want to use anyway. Edward on the other hand, continued straight ahead, coming across another large rat, and reducing it to a char within seconds, all Saronim heard was the snap of his fingers coming from across the room and a squeak._

_As they got closer to the other side of the room, they noticed a dead goblin next to a door, Edward walked up to the door, jiggling the handle and kicking slightly, glancing back at Saronim, "It's locked…" _

_Saronim checked the goblin's body, finding two scrolls and a key among a few other things, he then tossed the key to Edward and picked up a torch nearby, "here, try this.."_

_Edward nodded his head and used the key in the old rusted lock, pulling the door open. Saronim stood up from the goblin's body, "Looks like a shaman, there'll probably be more goblins inside." Edward snapped his finger, a small spark lighting Saronim's torch, "Oh joy"_

_The next room appeared more intact then the first, large heavy stone bricks making the walls, mold and dirt showing their age, though not crumbling. Three large stone pilars were in the room across from them, along with a large chest. Saronim ran ahead of Edward, sinking his blade into the spine of yet another rat before it realized they were there. Edward made his way to the chest, finding a rusty iron cuirass and greaves, and also a rusty war axe, bow and arrows, along with a small healing potion. Putting the iron cuirass over the robe, Edward fastened it over him, putting the greaves on under the robe. Saronim smiled and shook his head, "I hate armor, boots are all I can really stand."_

_Edward smiled a little, "Hey, I'm a mage and I can say robes aren't made of steel, if a bandit gets hold of me and I don't have any armor, I'm toast."_

_Edward and Saronim turned and went left from the door they came in from, going down a tunnel and a small slope, when they heard the sounds of squeaking coming toward them. As two rats turned the corner, Saronim readied his blade, but Edward watched as they ran past, waiting for whatever's making them run to come into view. Suddenly a third rat ran from around the corner, and turned, jumping at something out of view, when a high squeak came from around, only a low, hollow moan was left. As Saronim and Edward listened, slow steps came closer from around the corner, then a slouching figure emerged, Saronim's eyes widened as he realized it's right arm was missing, as well as it's jaw, and most of the flesh and muscle were missing from it's left ribcage and right ankle, Edward remained motionless as the zombie's gaze went from one to the other, a large cavity where it's right eye should be, and the smell of rotting flesh heavy in the air. As the lumbering figure started to run toward Edward, he snapped his fingers, suddenly the air in front of him distorted and starting racing toward the zombie, upon impact, the zombie glowed momentarily and turned on it's heels, starting to run. Saronim, seeing his opportunity, rushed toward the retreating abomination and slid his blade neatly into it's spine, twisting sharply. As the dull pop emitted from the undead creature's back, the zombie slid off his blade into a heap on the ground in front of them. Saronim then stabbed it in the back, several times more to ensure it's demise. _

"_good technique… had that been a skeleton, that would follow us for hours.." Edward started through the tunnel, going in front of Saronim as he wiped his blade clean on his sack cloth pants, stepping over the fallen rubble from the room above them. A large gaping hole, showing another path and a large square grating letting in light, Saronim noted that the light was taking on a slight golden hue, sunset surely falling around this time._

_Taking another right, they went down another small slope and came into a third room, debris from the ceiling was piled on the floor to their right, a small chest among it, two slender wooden pillars to their right, the debris centered between them and further back, and five larger stone pillars scattered through the room. _

_Edward looked to his right as a rat started running toward them, with a snap of his finger the rat fell dead, literally cooking from the inside as electricity cycled through it's body. Edward bent down and picked it up as Saronim continued into the room, getting to the chest as two rats came from behind a stone pillar, Saronim drew his blade quickly and managed to slice open one rat, but as he swung the second rat leaped and managed to bite into his arm, making a warm crimson trail go down his arm and into the thrashing rat's mouth. Saronim clenched his teeth as he hit the vermin in the snout with the hilt of his katana, making the rat fall, he then impaled it through it's abdomen, pinning it there for a few moments as it kicked and squeaked, the life draining out of it. Saronim sighed and slide the blade from the rat, sheathing it as he opened the chest next to him, next to a couple old watered down potions he found a few lock picks, picking them up he turned around and looked back at Edward who had taken the robe's hood and made a makeshift sack from it, fastening it to his belt, and filled it with the edible remains of the rat he'd charred. "You alright?…" Edward looked at the small gash in Saronim's arm, "I'll be fine…" Saronim nodded and continued walking._

_Going further into the cave, a passageway to the left lead to a large open room, with constructed pillars surrounding a large square metal grate, light coming in through it, Saronim noticed that the light was a little more golden now, almost a yellow, sunset was setting in fast. To the left was yet another rat, quickly taken out by Edward, all Saronim heard was a snap and the smell of meat cooking reached his nostrils as he stepped down the small staircase into the room. As Saronim reached the middle of the room, Edward blew past him, picking up a tomato and wedge of cheese off the debris littered floor, Saronim picked up a head of cabbage and a few gold coins glinting in the light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rat walking toward the stairs and quickly over took it, plunging his blade into it's neck and twisting. He then turned back to Edward, who was eating the wedge of cheese, closing his eyes as he let out a satisfied smile. _

"_I almost forgot just how good cheddar tasted." Edward chewed slow and deliberately._

"_Just how long have you been in this prison exactly?" Saronim rested his hand on his hilt as he spoke._

"_Four and a half years or so, long enough…" Edward put the small portion of cheese he didn't finish back in his hood and started toward the side of the room, opposite of the side they came in from. He went over to a chest and found a handful of coins and a rusted war axe. Saronim started up a beat down dirt embankment that had formed when the stone wall holding it back, broke away, when a squeak emitted only inches away from him, Saronim threw out a punch to his side, hitting the rat in the side of the head, the startled rat jumped back as Saronim slid down the embankment, looking at Edward as he came running up the steep incline, Edward then slapped his hand onto the back of the rat, watching it squirm as it started to squeak, then stop moving as it's eyes glazed over and started to form ice, as did the rest of his body. The air around the rat fogged and condensed as Edward stood up, looking at Saronim._

"_I'm not going to eat that one…" Edward smirked as Saronim chuckled and started back up the embankment. Taking a left at the top, Edward and Saronim came to a corridor with two hallways to their right, arched wooden frames supporting them, they took the right hallway, walking past a few roots that hung down from the ceiling to their knees, a few gold coins in the space where a brick fell out of glinted in the light given off by Saronim's torch as Edward picked them up without stopping. Once they were at the end of the hallway, they discovered both of the hallways went to the same place, the hallways just formed by two large square pillars. They walked past four slender wooden pillars and went down a slope to the left, opposite side of the room that they'd come in. _

_The next room was smaller, and had two large stone pillars, with light-now golden- filtering in through a few cracks in the stone ceiling, a barrel rested in a caved in portion of the wall, opposite side of them, upon reaching the barrel, Saronim discovered four dusty bottles of ale._

_Edward snatched one of the bottles and began taking a few swigs, letting it rest in his mouth before swallowing. He felt the alcohol tingle through his body and hit his brain, taking hold much faster then when he'd lived in Morrowind, "Gonna have to get used to that again…" Saronim only shook his head at the remaining bottles and drained one. _

"_What are you doing!? You're pouring out alcohol that could've been used to get me drunk, and thus making me very happy! You're a horrible person Saronim! Horrible horrible horrible!" Edward took another swig and shook his head, "By the gods, I've really become a light weight while in here…" Saronim smiled and laughed lightly as Edward stumbled and held his head. "Don't worry Morrow, we'll be out of here before long."_

_Turning left they saw a hole in the wall not unlike the first they'd seen when leaving their cell, the stone brick ceased at the hole, revealing an old tunnel carved out of the earth. The tunnel went straight for a few yards and turned left, Saronim's torch lighting in front of them as it turned right after that, then to the right the tunnel opened up into a large room, a natural pillar in front of them with a few wisp stalks near it's base, Saronim rushed over to them and started picking them quickly, harvesting only a few useable caps. To the right of them a scattered skeleton was on the ground in a rat's nest, along with a few gold coins, some lock picks, and a flawed ruby, next to a chest. Further into the room was a rock formation, making another natural pillar, lined around it were large mushrooms called cairn bolete caps, Saronim commented on the health properties of them and took a bite, frowning and spitting it out, "Needs to be washed…." Edward smiled and chuckled lightheartedly as he grabbed the lock pick and ruby from the skeleton, opening the chest and finding a few more potions, and putting them in his hood. Moving around the pillar they went past a tangled mass of roots and found a small fire across the room, three ropes attached to the ceiling, each holding four skulls, light glinting off of them as the two of them came closer, Saronim held one rope and looked at Edward as he got closer to the door behind them, "This is used to demonstrate a goblin tribe's territory…" _

"_Well then, time to fry some goblins then eh?" Edward smirked and looked back at Saronim as he lifted the wooden latch and pushed open the old plank door._


	3. Tutorial 2: Goblins

Edward and Saronim walked down a slope after entering through the door, ignoring the pungent odor filling the air as each step brought them closer to the next turn. Edward turned to the left as Saronim stopped and looked to his right, noticing a box and barrel among debris of old destroyed containers, and upon inspection discovered a pair of tan linens. Being happy to get out of the scratchy sack-cloth pants, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Edward was still looking the other way and swapped.

As Edward continued, the sight of a goblin made him crouch, trying to carry his weight as best he could in his iron cuirass to possibly gain an advantage of a surprise attack, though the sound of the cuirass' pauldrons clinking against the breastplate of the armor was enough to grab the creature's attention, making it raise it's head and look in Edward's direction, once it noticed the glow of Saronim's torch, it began stepping toward them slowly .

Edward quickly stood, readying himself to use a spell, "Saronim…" he whispered over his shoulder, not hearing Saronim's blade leave it's sheath as Edward did so. Saronim turned around and grunted, readying his blade as the goblin began to rush toward them, mace raised as it screeched out loudly. Edward snapped his finger, sending out a small spark which hit the beast directly, making part of it's body char instantly, but didn't differ it's path as it screeched again, louder this time as it swung, hitting Edward squarely in the head as Saronim lunged forward, slicing the goblin's arm off leaving a trail of spurting green liquid pumping from the goblin's shoulder as it screeched even more before Saronim's blade came through it's skull, making it silence at once.

Saronim pulled his blade from the goblin's skull, green blood slowly dripping from it as he sheathed it, "C'mon Morrow…" He turned to see that Edward's forehead was bleeding through his fingers as he held it, sitting on the floor, "…It got a good shot in…" Saronim furrowed his brow as he kneeled beside Edward, "Let me see it." Edward turned away, "It's fine.." Saronim sighed, "C'mon Morrow, don't be a kid about this…"

Edward turned more toward Saronim, "I'm not a kid! And besides, it's already stopped bleeding." Saronim blinked as another trail of blood came from behind his fingers and trickled down his hand and into his robe. "I take it you're going to continue this until you're completely brain dead? Or are you already?" Saronim retorted as he started reaching for an ale he'd held onto.

"You're not going to pour that onto my forehead are you?" Edward turned to Saronim's hand, still holding his head. "Only if you don't open your mouth and drink it yourself…" Saronim set the ale in front of Edward and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Edward took his hand off his forehead and grabbed the neck of the bottle, quickly starting to down it. Saronim sighed and started getting up, barely giving a glance to Edward's wound. "Use a potion if you want to…." Saronim stopped as he remembered Edward had already had a bottle, he looked back as Edward began to guzzle the second ale, slapping his forehead and shaking his head back and forth.

Edward dropped the now empty bottle and began standing up, stumbling backwards a few steps as he tried regaining his balance, "That's a good idea…" Edward undid the bottle from his belt and started to raise it to his lips. Saronim jumped and waved his hands quickly, "Whoa! Morrow, don't drink it!"

Saronim snatched the bottle and looked at Edward impatiently, "You never drink these, it'll have a VERY bad effect, trust me. Just take some and apply it to the wound, it'll heal right up and you'll be right as rain." Edward tilted his head slightly, "Oh yes that's right, sorry, haven't had to use one in a while.." As Edward spoke he took the bottle back from Saronim and thumped the bottom of the bottle, getting some of the thick, ointment-like substance onto his hand and started rubbing it onto his forehead. Where the potion came into contact with his skin, it turned red as the new flesh was brought forward, the dead cells being revived, where the wound had been only a very faint, almost unnoticeable scar was left amongst the pink and red flesh, already turning to his natural skin tone. Edward let out a smile as he felt more clearheaded; a slight sobering effect brought on by the potion. "…liquid magic…"

Saronim only scowled at Edward, retorting, "No…. it's not…" and began walking further into the cave, Edward following after.

As the cave opened up toward the left the cause of the odor became evident to Edward, the goblin had been cooking a large rat over a fire on a spit. Eager for an opportunity to get more rat meat, he began stuffing the surprisingly well cooked meat into his hood, starting to compact it all slightly to fit it in. Saronim on the other hand, was beaming, on a small wooden crate was a mortar and pestle, along with a couple ingredients, a wisp stalk cap and a fungus called stink horn, quickly picking up the apparatus, Saronim began mashing both, turning it into a slightly pasty mixture that made his eyes water as wafted in front of him. As he set it down and began applying the weak poison to the edge of his blade he noticed a vial of poison sitting next to him on the table, attaching it to the rope that went around his waist.

As Saronim finished, he and Edward started down the tunnel, turning right. Farther into the next room was another goblin, it's silhouette cast by a standing torch near the tunnel to the room after that. Edward began running in front of Saronim, getting ready to cast a spell. As Edward ran, Saronim heard the slightest twang, and then widened his eyes in shock as three rock studded logs attached to the ceiling by chains began swinging down, the center log smashing into Edward's face, who crumpled like deadweight, blood quickly pooling on the dusty cave floor.

"Damnit to Oblivion and back Morrow!!" Saronim shouted out in frustration as the goblin charged from behind the logs, screeching as it began lunging with a raised war axe. Saronim slid to the side, letting the goblin's attack go wide, then jumped behind, letting the poisoned blade slice into the goblins side, the skin almost instantly beginning to turn grey and decay as the blade came out clean. Saronim watched as the goblin fell to it's knees, undoubtedly dead before his katana severed it's head from it's shoulders.

Saronim quickly ran to Edward, dropping to his knees before stopping and pulling one of Edward's potions from his belt, pouring it directly onto Edward's face. Instantly, Edward's wound's began healing, Saronim could hear a soft crackle as his shattered cheek bone began reassembling within seconds. On the left side of Edward's face, scratch marks where the rocks had cut his face began scabbing over as Saronim ripped a small patch of cloth from his shirt and started rubbing the potion into Edward's face. As it was absorbed, a rich pink began showing though, scar tissue covering most of the left side of his face.

Edward's eyes opened slowly, looking up at Saronim, squinting in the torch's light and grunting, "My… face…. hurts…" Saronim sat for a moment and looked at him, then raised his right fist and back handed the Breton.

"Why in Oblivion did you do that you bastard!?" Edward started sitting up, holding the side of his face, "I just told you my face hurts! Can you not understand Cyrodillic!?"

"You deserved it you asshole! Next time you want to investigate a trap with your face, make sure you can survive it!" Saronim clutched his fist as he stood up.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Edward shrugged and got up, stopping as he realized how clear his mind was, completely sobered from the potion. "Saronim! These potions! I'm completely sober!" Edward turned and smiled at Saronim, completely forgetting how angry he was.

Saronim grunted and started walking to the end of the room, going through the short tunnel and into another area, going by a large fire, Edward and Saronim noticed a stack of logs to their right just at the top of another slope that went downward, as Saronim started walking past it, an arrow flew through the air and sank deep into his shoulder, going straight through and protruding through the other side, clutching it in pain, Saronim reeled, falling down as Edward ran over and kicked the stack of logs, making them roll down the incline and toppling over two goblins, killing one and breaking the leg of the second. As Saronim grabbed hold of the arrow, he quickly jerked it, clenching his teeth as it snapped, then got up, reaching behind him and pulling the rest of the arrow out, letting it drop to the ground. Saronim walked to the goblin as Edward checked the other's body, then plunged his sword straight through it's neck, letting the creature choke on it's own blood, a cold look on his face as he sheathed his blade.

Edward looked at the closest chest to him of the two sitting by a natural pillar, taking the only lock pick he had and sliding it into it, only to have it break off inside only seconds after, jamming the lock, keeping it closed. "How do they do it?…" Edward scratched his head lightly as he stood up, moving over to the second chest and opening it easily, picking up a few healing potions and moving on to catch up with Saronim, who was already going into a narrow and straight tunnel.

Saronim stepped into the next area, larger then any of the other rooms, with a deep depression in the center, a large fire casting shadows on everything, when from the left, a goblin with a shield jumped at Saronim, making him hold his blade and block the attack, upon the return, Saronim's blow was guarded against by the goblin's shield, several times Saronim parried and attacked, but to no avail. As the goblin continued to attack, Saronim started breathing harder, sweat forming along his brow, Edward came from behind and gave a snap of his fingers, instantly the goblin's shield arm began sizzling, small arks of lightning going up and down it, giving Saronim enough time to slide his blade neatly between the goblin's ribs, straight through it's heart. Saronim stood back and glanced at Edward, nodding as a slight smirk grazed his face, but it quickly diminished as an arc of lightning went above their heads, Edward looked to see the source as a glint came into his eye, smiling he took out his short sword and started running around the clear left side of the depression as Saronim started to the right, jumping toward the second goblin and planting his foot squarely in it's chest, knocking it over and giving him enough time to put the katana through it's eye.

Edward quickly made his way around the depression, seeing as it was a goblin shaman that had caused the lightning, it stood staring Edward down as it raised it's staff; an old goblin's head at the end of it. Edward returned it's stare and raised his short sword, his left hand raising, getting ready to snap. The shaman lowered the staff and pointed it at Edward, suddenly an arc of lighting shot from the tip of the staff, making the air around both of them heat and crackle, sending shock waves through the room as Saronim rounded the depression on the other side, stopping as another goblin jumped up with a war axe raised.

Edward grunted, the feeling of searing heat traveling up his arm as it sent vibrations throughout his body, he looked at his sword, acting as a conductor. Edward started screaming as pain mixed with rage, throwing out his free arm he held his palm toward the goblin, the air around his palm began to glow white as the muscles in his arm strained, suddenly an arc of lightning sprang from his hand, jumping across the ground in random turns till it landed straight in the shaman's chest, making it jump and fall back screeching as it dropped it's staff.

Edward began rushing it, taking his short sword and putting it right through it's stomach, he then gripped the blade's handle with both hands, and as magika began to drain from him, the blade began frosting over, making ice form within the goblin's body, as it slowly moved throughout it's torso and limbs, the goblin writhed slowly, seizing up in the cold's deadly grip. Saronim looked over, sliding his blade from the last goblin and walked to Edward, nodding again as he passed, checking a chest behind him and finding an iron long sword and some gold coins.

Saronim looked at the long sword and back at the katana, then, taking the katana in it's sheath, he put the long sword in it's place, holding the katana with his free hand as he started toward the last tunnel, near the corner behind where the shaman was. As Saronim walked by Edward, pulling his blade from the goblin, they both heard a slight crack, the blade had become brittle inside the goblin's frozen body, chips and cracks forming in it's steel. Edward looked at the blade, "Won't be doing that often…" he smiled at Saronim as he slid it back in it's sheath, fumbling slightly as it chipped more sliding in.

Saronim smirked as he started up a slope, then made a turn as Edward caught up, both of them smiling as they saw a doorway, the wall with the door having the same old stone bricks as when they'd seen the Emperor. Saronim looked back at Edward as they started walking faster, almost running to the door, eager to get out of the caves.


	4. Tutorial 3: Amulet of Kings

Edward peered out of the opening in the wall, the drop wasn't more then a few feet. He dropped down, followed by Saronim. From their right they heard voices coming from an open room, the floor they were standing on dropping off to make a ledge, it sounded like the guards. Saronim crept slowly to the ledge, leaving his torch at the far wall, and held his breath. Edward stood beside him watching for any movement at the other side.

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the emperor until help arrives." Yes, it was a guard, Saronim recognized it as the Imperial one.

"Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here." That was the Redguard.

Edward tapped Saronim's shoulder, directing his attention to the ledge on the opposite side of the room, glints of dark metal and shades of red visible in the dark light. Saronim shook his head at him, though Edward didn't see. snapping his fingers a thin arc of lighting few across the room, making one of the assassins grunt out in pain, shuddering lightly as it leaned against the wall.

Beneath, the Imperial guard looked up, seeing the assassins. He drew his blade calling behind him to the Redguard, "Here they come!"

Edward quickly jumped down from the ledge, leaving Saronim before he could object. Saronim watched as he rushed to the first assassin, raising his hand to it's face making it grunt in pain as a thin white mist covered the assassin's mask.

Saronim shook his head and sighed, then jumped down and joined in with Edward, ensuring the assassins kept away from his back as Edward went on blindly. Thin arcs of lightning going in several different directions.

The guards took on two of the three as Edward took down the third, rising up and looking at the emperor as he brushed off his cuirass.

As the last assassin fell Saronim let out a deep breath, and started to slide his iron blade back into it's sheath.

"Damnit, it's those prisoners again! Kill them, they might be working for the assassins!" The Imperial guard started toward Edward with his sword raised, Saronim rushed in front of Edward drawing his blade and holding it in a guarding position, locking eyes with the guard as he stood in front of them.

"No.." It was the Emperor's voice, his hand raised, "they are not one of them. They can help us, they _must help us…"_

_The guard glared at Saronim then put his katana away, turning to take point again, "As you wish Sire…" _

_Edward stood beside Saronim as the Emperor stepped toward them, "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen…"_

_Saronim and Edward glanced at each other momentarily, then back at Uriel._

"_How can I explain?" The Emperor looked at both their faces for a moment._

"_Listen, you know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"_

_Uriel first looked at Edward who lost his cold stare at him long enough to reply, "I know of the Nine and the Daedra."_

_Uriel's gaze turned toward Saronim, who looked away, silent. _

_The Emperor closed his eyes then looked at both Edward and Saronim, "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked by numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder… which star marked your births?"_

_Uriel first looked at Edward, who thought for a moment then answered, "The Mage."_

_Then he looked to Saronim, "The Thief."_

_Uriel sighed and closed his eyes , the weight of his words apparent, "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come._

_Edward stepped forward, "What about me?" Saronim glanced at him then to Uriel, the question being voiced for him as well._

_The Emperor's expressions seamed slightly more labored, but he then looked at them with what felt like just the slightest bit of hope, "Your stars are not mine. Today, the Mage shall light your way down the paths of destiny… and the Thief shall guide your steps along it…"_

_Saronim thought for a moment, "Can you see our fate?"_

_Uriel's expression grew more somber before he began to speak, "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your faces, I behold the sun's bright companions. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness… With such hope, and the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied…"_

_Saronim's eyes never left Uriel's as he spoke, "Aren't you afraid to die?"_

_The Emperor's face wasn't as grim as Saronim had thought it would be as he answered, "No trophies of my triumphs will proceed me, but I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death… To face my apportioned fate, then fall…"_

_Edward crossed his arms, uninterested in what revelations this particular man had, "Where are we going?"_

_Uriel looked at Edward, "I go to my grave, a tongue shriller then all the music calls me… You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."_

_Saronim turned as the Redguard acknowledged him, "Hey there. Name's Baurus, you may as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and stick close."_

_Saronim nodded and allowed him to pass. Edward followed in front of Saronim as they passed a doorway and continued down the hallway behind that. To the right was a stairway, this path took a left into the lower portion of the room where they were ambushed by more assassins._

_The next chamber was aligned with columns, only a few steps into the room and yet another assassin jumped from the shadows, Saronim was the first to draw his blade as Edward's fingers arched electricity back into his palm. Saronim rushed to the assassin, sliding his blade between the plates straight through it's shoulder. He then slashed downward making the assassin cry out before Edward's spell managed to slam straight into his chest, toppling the assassin backwards, dead._

_Saronim and Edward turned to the Emperor and his guards, Baurus sliding his blade out of another assassin's chest before continuing to the door nearby._

"_Hold up, I don't like this… Let me take a look…" The Imperial guard raised his hand as Saronim closed the door behind them. The guard walked down a small case of stairs and through a stone walkway. Saronim and Edward stood near the doorway, glancing to different parts of the room._

_The guard raised his hand again and motioned for them to follow, muttering something. The four of them followed down the stairs and through the walkway, turning right and stopping at a gate._

"_Damnit!" cried the Imperial, "The gate's barred from the other side, a trap!" _

_Baurus glanced to everyone's left, "What about that side passage back there?"_

"_Worth a try, let's go!" The Imperial and Baurus drew their blades as everyone went through the doorway._

_Upon stepping in the side passage Baurus looked back and forth, the room not covering more then twenty square feet, "It's a dead-end. What's your call sir?"_

_Saronim and Edward looked behind, through the doorway as a gate rose from the floor, where the walkway was. The Imperial had heard it too, "They're behind us! Wait here sire."_

_Baurus turned to Saronim, "Wait here with the Emperor, guard him with your life." He then looked to Edward, "You're coming with us, we'll need help here." _

_The Imperial, Baurus, and Edward left through the doorway and stood, ready for anything. The air was colder then Edward had remembered, every sound echoed as sweat started to form on the faces of the guards. Suddenly, from the ceiling a grating fell, landing hard enough to shatter the stone floor. Just behind it, flashes of dark red and glinting dark metal. The Imperial took a deep breath, "For the blades, and the Emperor!"_

_The sounds of battle came in through the doorway to Saronim and the Emperor. Saronim stood blade ready for the event of an assassin getting past the guards and Edward. _

_Uriel Septim placed his hand on Saronim's shoulder, "I can go no further. The one from my dreams must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" His voice sounded urgent, almost desperate as his eyes pierced into Saronim's, "Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son." Saronim stood, confused, almost as if he couldn't move, "Find him, and close shut the jaws… of Oblivion…" The Emperor took his hand from Saronim's shoulder, his palm faintly glowing as he took off his amulet and placed it in Saronim's hand. Saronim's eyes widened as the wall behind Uriel rose, an assassin stepping into the light. Saronim started to raise his blade, but couldn't, he couldn't move. All he could do was look at the scene that played out. The Emperor rose his head and closed his eyes as the assassin jumped behind him, sinking his dagger deep into his back. Uriel gave barely a sound as his body slumped forward, crimson bubbling up from a hole in the back of his robes. The assassin stepped slowly toward Saronim as he stood, "Stranger… you chose a bad day to take up the Septim cause…" As he raised his dagger toward Saronim, Baurus rushed into the room, knocking the weapon from his hand. Then, tilting his blade so that it was parallel to the assassins arm, he slashed upward, neatly slicing the assassins head off. Edward walked in and looked down to the Emperor's dead body, crossing his arms in front of him._

"_We've failed, I've failed… The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are… dead…" Baurus closed his eyes as he stood over Uriel's body, Saronim stared at his hand, remembering how it glowed when he'd taken it off his shoulder._

_Baurus looked to Saronim, "The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body." Saronim looked to him and showed the amulet, "The Emperor gave it to me."_

_Baurus looked at Saronim hard, "Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you." His look softened, "The say it's the Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more then lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"_

_Saronim put the Amulet around his wrist, tying it loosely, "I must take it to Jauffre."_

_Baurus seamed surprised, "Jauffre? He said that? Why?"_

"_There is another heir."_

_Baurus crossed his arms, "Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."_

"_How do I get there?" Saronim paced slowly, his mind racing._

"_First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret. Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers." _

_Edward stood up more, "The sewers?"_

"_There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I've seen of you two. I'm guessing you're an experienced Swordsman and… Mage. Am I right?" Baurus put his hand to his chin._

_Saronim and Edward both nodded._

"_I thought so. A few rats and goblins won't give you any trouble."_

"_After the sewers, then what?" Saronim looked down the passageway the assassin had come in by._

"_You must get the amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?"_

_Saronim nodded, "Yes, I understand."_

"_Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed."_

"_What about you? What will you do?" Saronim looked back at Baurus._

"_I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you." Baurus looked down at Saronim's free hand, "By the way, thanks for recovering Renault's sword. I'll see that it's given a place of honor in the halls of the Blades."_

_Saronim handed the katana to Baurus and was handed a key ring. He then started down the corridor, Edward following as they made their way to the door Baurus had mentioned. Saronim looked down and unlocked the door, noticing that there were two keys on the ring, he then looked to his cuffs. Saronim smiled as the wrist irons fell to the floor, and dashed to the manhole nearby, Edward already opening it._

_Inside the sewers, it was damp and warm. Almost every piece of stone was covered in a thick grease-like layer as Edward and Saronim walked down the stairs. Making short work of a few goblins and rats, they went up a flight of stairs and across a small bridge-like structure, opening a gate at the other side. Following the path, Saronim looked to Edward as they walked. _

"_So… Morrow, have you ever been in Cyrodil?" _

_Edward looked to him as they walked, "Yes, though I don't remember any particular events in such. Thanks to those damned cuffs I was in…"_

"_Ahh, have you ever been near this, Chorrol?" Saronim looked at a rat, walking around them as it made it's way into the sewers._

"_Like I said, I don't remember. Oh, and before I forget Saronim, my friends call me Edward." Saronim looked at Edward, smiling a little._

"_Alright… Edward" Saronim looked in front of them, the light at the end of the tunnel just barely there, beckoning for them to come closer as the both of them started sprinting toward it._

_Edward's freedom was finally, after so many years, in reach._


End file.
